Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a foil peeling apparatus adapted to peel a foil on a substrate.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a foil on a substrate is to protect the surface of the substrate from damages as the substrate is transported or stacked by a robotic arm. Current apparatuses for peeling the foil from the substrate are generally classified into two types including a cutting foil peeling apparatus and a tapping foil peeling apparatus.
The cutting foil peeling apparatus is adapted for a substrate having a first Cu foils on a surface thereof and a second Cu foils on another surface thereof. First, the substrate is arranged on a worktable, and then two corners of the substrate are cut along a thickness direction of the substrate until the corresponding corners of one of the Cu foils are remained. Next, the first Cu foil is removed from the surface of the substrate by pulling the remained corner of the first cu foil, and then the substrate is flipped over. Last, the second Cu foil is removed from the another surface of the substrate.
The tapping foil peeling apparatus generally has a tapping module and a nozzle module. The tapping module has elastic peeling sheets. The elastic peeling sheets are driven by a variable speed dynamic device to rotate and to tap an edge of the protective film of a substrate until the edge of the protective film being peeled from the substrate. The nozzle module then blows the peeled edge until the film is entirely peeled off.